1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to dry material spreaders and, more particularly, pertains to an adjustable vane rear chute being reverse mounted with respect to material flow for achieving predetermined distribution of dry material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art spreaders incorporating conical spinners and chutes for guiding the material to the conical spinners from the conveyor chain have failed to adequately provide for predetermined, even and equal distribution of the material over a predetermined area. Prior art spreaders usually deposited the material with a relatively narrow band or an uneven band with little regard to the distribution pattern and the density of the material spread over that distribution pattern. Due to the cost of the dry material being spread, such as fertilizer, and the importance of even distribution, the prior art spreaders have been less than satisfactory. This is especially important when fertilizing crops with dry material such as corn or other similar cash crops.
Prior art spreaders have failed to allow for any adjustability of the chute about the spinner center line, let alone any rotational adjustability. The prior art chutes have failed to allow for precise adjustment of the spread patterns or for precise adjustment of the spread patterns to obtain uniformity and equalize distribution of the material.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an adjustable, discrete positioning of the adjustable vane rear chute for obtaining uniform and equalized pattern distribution of dry material spread from the spreader.